Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -100\% \times 1 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 1 } {1 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{1}{1} = -1 $